


Kitten's Claws

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Missions Gone Wrong, OC, Puffet - Freeform, Undercover Missions, Underfell Muffet, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Lines and Edge finally return home from their mission, but things aren't as sunshiney as they once were





	Kitten's Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papao156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/gifts).



“Boss, Lines hasn’t come down for dinner yet.” Red said, poking at the lump of food on his plate.

  
Edge finished his bite of food, taking his time to think over what he wanted to say. “I WARNED HER THAT SUPPER WAS READY AND SHE DIDN’T RESPOND.” He said, taking another bite.

  
“Did something happen between the two of you? Usually she’s right beside you…” Red asked cautiously.

  
Shrugging, Edge finished his plate of food. “I DON’T KNOW. EVER SINCE WE CAME BACK FROM THE MISSION SHE’S BEEN LIKE THIS.”

  
Red sighed and pushed his plate away. “You better get to the bottom of this soon, Boss. This isn’t like her at all. Maybe she’s sick?”

  
Edge slammed his glass down. “IF SHE WAS, DO YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME?”

  
“You know her better than me.” Red shrugged, watching him carefully. The mission had been long and hard, and it was a miracle that Edge had agreed that Lines go with him at all. Yet, Lines was acting like she couldn’t be in the same room as him.

  
Grumbling to himself, Edge tossed his napkin on the table and stomped up the stairs towards her room.

  
*

  
Edge knocked on the bedroom door. “LINES. OPEN UP.”

  
There was a faint “Go away.” from the inside.

  
Undeterred, Edge knocked again. “LINES, ARE YOU MAD AT ME?” He asked.

  
“What the hell do you think? Now go away!”

  
Groaning, Edge grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open, breaking the lock in the process.

  
Lines was curled up on her pillow, tail wrapped around herself. She quickly curled up tighter when she noticed him. But not fast enough to hide those watery eyes. “I said go away…”

  
“NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM.” Edge said, standing in front of her. “YOU’VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD SINCE THE MISSION AND IT’S BEGINNING TO BOTHER ME.”

  
Lines sprang to her feet. “Beginning to bother you? Really? So me being upset bothers you?” She demanded, hissing slightly.

  
“OF COURSE IT DOES LINES. YOU’RE MY PARTNER.”  
“Oh, Now I’m your partner? I’m sorry, I thought I was your pet!” She spat, her eyes hardening.

  
Edge’s shoulders sagged slightly. So… she had heard that part of the conversation when he was conversing with their target. “LINES… IN THIS BUSINESS YOU DO ANYTHING YOU CAN TO GET CLOSE TO PEOPLE, TO GET THEM TO PUT THEIR GUARD DOWN…”

  
“Does that include ramming your tongue down their throat?” She asked. “I saw you with Muffet, don’t deny it! I know she was our objective…” her voice broke, making it emit a painful meep. She looked away.

  
“LINES…”

  
“And then you killed her! I won’t ask how you convinced her to give up the information we need but then you killed her. In cold blood!” She stepped forward to him on the bed. “You’re a monster.” She said before leaping off the bed, and running off. Edge could only watch her go and sigh. He had really messed this up, hadn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos or comment and then check out the rest of my work


End file.
